


One Last Thing

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last night of Camp Half Blood's summer session, Nico and Will get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing

As Nico watched Will walk back to the infirmary, courage seized him.

"Wait up, Will." He said.

Will smiled. "Do you have a vast knowledge on how to treat the campers?"

"No, but I know this. I like you and if I'm right, I'm thinking that you like me too. I don't want us to spend months dancing around each other."

"You got me, di Angelo."

Nico was taken aback by Will's confession, despite everything. "You like me?"

"Yeah, I do. Meet me on the beach after dinner?"

Nico smiled. "Can't wait." He'd be counting down the minutes to their first date.

~

Nico had been nasty throughout dinner, and Jason definitely noticed.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I have a date after this."

"A date? With who? Do I know him?"

"Will Solace from Apollo."

Jason nodded. "Will's a good guy. Have fun!"

~

There was a freaking sing along after dinner, just Nico's luck. He usually didn't mind them, but Will was all he could think about. When it finally ended, he booked it to the beach. Being one of the leaders of the sing along, Will came only after everyone else had gone back to their cabins.

"For a son of Apollo, you'd think you'd be a better singer," Nico teased. It was common knowledge that Will was tone deaf despite his parentage.

"Shut up." He swatted Nico's arm playfully. "What was the quest like? I don't get out of this place often."

"Terrifying, honestly. I saw death a few times."

"It must be so cool to be a part of something big and important."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one working around the clock to make sure everyone's recovering, Solace. I'd say that's important."

"I guess so."

"You're kind of amazing, Will."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." The atmosphere changed. The boys sat in a comfortable silence, watching the waves crash on the shore.

"Ever been here with anyone before?" Nico asked.

Wills hook his head. "Been with my friends sometimes, but that's it. The last few years have been too would for romance. Besides, there aren't many cute people here year round."

"I mean, you're here year round."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe."

Will rolled his eyes and kissed him. Nico never really thought about what it'd be like to kiss someone, but now he knew why people got so worked up over it. Kissing Will was more thrilling than any battle he'd ever fought.

Their faces were red with the need for air when they broke apart.

"Wow," Will said, almost to himself.

"Wow." Nico agreed. "Um, be my boyfriend? I'd really like to kiss you on a regular basis."

"I accept." They kissed again and everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
